The Advent Calendar
by musicgal3
Summary: Fiyero likes to surprise his girlfriend with little gifts. The problem is, Elphaba never lets him. So what could be more perfect than making her an Advent Calendar? Lurlinemas fluff. Shiz-era, AU, Fiyeraba.
1. December 1

**Author's**** Note:**** Hey, guys! I haven't been very active lately, but I wanted to spread a little Christmas cheer, so here's a little something for you all.**

**While I'm here, I want to thank those of you who nominated and/or voted for me in this year's Greg Awards - it is much appreciated! I feel so honoured to have been nominated in seven - SEVEN! - categories. Thankyou so much! Sorry I didn't nominate anyone myself; I didn't realize it was already that time of year (how time flies). However, I will be doing some catch-up reading in the coming days and will submit my votes.**

**On to the story! Enjoy! xx**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Advent Calendar<span>  
><strong>

**December 1**

"Seriously, Fiyero!" Elphaba complained huffily. "Stop marching me around. I don't _want_ to go back to your suite just yet. I need to finish studying. In the library."

"That can wait for a bit," Fiyero replied smoothly. "This is just slightly more important at the moment."

Elphaba scowled. "Fiyero…"

"It won't take long, I promise." Fiyero held up his right hand. "It's just I've been working on this _forever_, and now it's finally today, I just can't wait any longer."

Elphaba sighed resignedly. "Ten minutes."

Fiyero beamed. "Good." By this time, they had reached his suite, and he quickly unlocked the door and pulled Elphaba inside.

"Alright, now you've got me here, what is it?"

"This." Fiyero gestured proudly towards a row of box shelves near the mantelpiece.

Elphaba frowned at all the different size boxes – one in each shelf, each with a different number on. "What exactly is it?"

"It's an Advent Calendar."

"A what?"

"An Advent Calendar," Fiyero explained. "It's this thing we have in the Vinkus leading up to Lurlinemas. You open one box on each day from the first of December."

Elphaba cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "There's a gift for you in each one, silly."

"Fiyero, you didn't have to go to all this trouble to –"

"I wanted to," he cut her off. "Go on, open the first one."

Elphaba scanned the shelves. "They're not in order."

Fiyero laughed. "They're not supposed to be. Here, I'll show you where the first one is." He went to one of the middle shelves and picked up a small box. "The rest is up to you," he said as he handed her the box.

Elphaba cautiously opened it to find a small, heart-shaped chocolate. "This is it?"

"They get better, I promise. I thought I'd start small to get you used to the idea."

Elphaba chuckled despite her scepticism. "Right. Thanks."

Fiyero grinned. "No problem."

"So, what, I have to come here every day just to open a box?"

"Well, hopefully more than that," Fiyero said with a wink, "but yeah." He paused. "Do I get a kiss?"

Elphaba smiled. "Only if you share my chocolate with me."


	2. December 2

**Author's Note:** Thankyou so much for all the lovely reviews! I'm really happy everyone likes this idea.

**NellytheActress:** That's a really cute idea!**  
>Chibiandbasil:<strong> Yes, I will definitely be updating for each day of the calendar. :)

* * *

><p><strong>December 2<strong>

"So I'm meant to open another one today, right?"

"Right," Fiyero confirmed with a nod and a smile.

Elphaba scanned the shelves before spying the correct box. She stood on tiptoe and reached for the top shelf. "Is this it?" she asked.

"Almost," Fiyero said encouragingly. "Just a bit further forward…there."

Elphaba's hand grasped a medium-sized box.

"Yep."

She pulled it toward her and carefully took it down off the shelf, but hesitated in opening it.

"Go on," Fiyero encouraged her.

Elphaba looked at him. "I still find this a bit odd."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Come on, Elphaba," he whined, "just _open it already_."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay, okay, I'm opening it…" She took off the lid and pushed aside green tissue paper to find… She frowned and held up the object. "A…pinecone?"

"Painted gold," Fiyero pointed out.

"A gold-painted pinecone?"

"Well?"

"I think I prefer the chocolate."

Fiyero looked hurt. "I thought you'd like it."

"I like pinecones," Elphaba admitted.

"There you are, then. You _do_ like it."

"But Fiyero, I can go and pick up a pinecone any time I want. And paint it gold if I want."

"Ah, but _I_ picked up a pinecone _for you_, and _I_ painted it gold _for you_."

"Fiyero…"

"Elphaba…" Fiyero whined back.

"You said they'd get better." Elphaba fixed him with a look. "What's the point of this, anyway?"

"They do get better. Just…not immediately." He sighed. "Come on, humour me. Please?" Fiyero pasted a puppy-dog look on his face and pushed his nose against Elphaba's.

There was a long moment before Fiyero felt rather than saw Elphaba's shoulders drop in resignation.

"Okay, okay, I'll humour you," she mock-grumbled. "But I'm warning you, if I find a leaf in tomorrow's box…"

Fiyero quickly kissed her lips before she could finish that sentence.


	3. December 3

**December 3**

"A feather." Elphaba's voice was flat; her eyebrow raised. "Seriously, Fiyero, what am I going to do with a feather?"

"It's not just any feather. It's an owl feather."

"You got me an owl feather." Elphaba shook her head in disbelief. "I really don't understand this whole thing, Fiyero. You tell me this is all about giving me gifts, and then you give me teensy, meaningless things instead. I mean, it's not like I expect much, but seriously? A _feather_?"

"It's not meaningless," Fiyero said defensively.

"Oh? How so?"

Fiyero bit his lip, realizing what he'd said. "Ummm…"

"See, even you don't know, and you're the one who gave it to me. I'm not too sure I want to open the rest of the boxes now."

"Awww, come on, Elphaba. Please? Just…go with the flow. They get better, I promise."

"Fiyero, you've already said that three days in a row. And so far, they haven't."

"But they do!" Fiyero protested. "I promise you. They do. You'll see in the end. Just…please, Elphaba. Just go along with it. Please."

Elphaba sighed. "Where am I going to stick a feather?"

But Fiyero could tell she'd already given in. He grinned. "In your hair?"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Not likely."

"Why not?"

"I'm not putting a feather in my hair. I'll look ridiculous. Even more ridiculous," she corrected herself.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Not this argument again. You'll look gorgeous. Even more gorgeous. See?" He grabbed the feather and stuck it in the top of Elphaba's plait. "_Voilà_."

Elphaba rolled her eyes back at him. "You're such an idiot."

"But a lovable one." His eyes sparkled at her. "No, no, leave it!" he scolded when he noticed her attempt to take the feather out of her hair. "I think you look cute like that."

"I don't like looking cute. It makes me look even weirder. Cute and green skin do not go together."

Fiyero pouted at her. "Please leave it in?"

She sighed. "Do you never admit defeat?"

"Never," Fiyero said with feeling. "Especially not where you're concerned."

Elphaba shook her head, but she had a smile on her face. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me?"

Elphaba happily obliged.


	4. December 4

**Author's Note:** I love all the theories you guys are coming up with - keep them coming!

* * *

><p><strong>December 4<strong>

"This box seems rather large," Elphaba commented, pulling out the fourth box.

"Not _that_ big," Fiyero said with a shrug.

"Bigger than most of the others. Does this mean you got me a palm frond?"

Fiyero narrowed his eyes at her. "Just open it, Thropp."

Elphaba stuck out her tongue. "Make me, Tiggular."

Fiyero grinned and lunged for her, tickling her ribcage and making her collapse into shrieks of laughter. "Never challenge a Tiggular," he breathed in her ear.

"Stop! Fiyero!" Elphaba cried, slapping his hand away. "You'll make me drop the box."

"We wouldn't want that, would we? So you'd better open it before you drop it."

"Stop tickling me first."

"Just open the box."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Opening box." She sat on the ground and took the lid off the box. A grin lit up her face.

Fiyero dropped down beside her. "Better?"

"I love it," Elphaba said, picking up the book.

"You don't even know what it's about yet," Fiyero teased.

"Yes, I do." She pointed to the title. "It's about the lands outside of Oz."

Fiyero laughed. "Yes. I thought it might be something we could read together."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously. "You want to read something?"

"Well, you enjoy reading," Fiyero said, poking her side. "So I thought I'd like to join in somehow."

Elphaba was still a bit doubtful, but she couldn't help the slow smile that spread across her face. "That sounds really nice," she admitted.

"See? I don't give _all_ bad gifts," Fiyero joked, nuzzling her cheek.

Elphaba chuckled. "No, you don't. Not _all_ bad gifts." She pulled her head away as Fiyero's nuzzling intensified. "Excuse me, I'm trying to read."

"Already?"

"You did just give me a book, Fiyero. Do you still want to read it with me?"

Fiyero faltered. "Well, yes, but…"

"But what?"

"Well, I'd rather hoped we might do something else before we start on the book."

"Oh?" Elphaba blinked innocently. "Something else? Like what?"

Fiyero opened his mouth to reply, before thinking better of it and closing his mouth again with a shake of his head. "You know what? Let's read together."

Elphaba grinned in satisfaction and placed the book where they both could see.


	5. December 5

**December 5**

"What are you doing?"

"Reading," Elphaba informed her boyfriend absentmindedly.

"I can see that."

"Then why ask?"

"Because I thought you just might like to open today's box."

"Maybe later."

Fiyero stood in front of Elphaba and gently prised the book from her grasp.

"Hey, I was reading that!" Elphaba protested indignantly.

"I know."

"But I was in the middle of the sentence!"

"Can you just open today's box first, please? Then I promise I'll let you go back to reading. Though I did think we agreed to read it together," he added under his breath.

Elphaba sighed. "Promise?"

Fiyero nodded. "Promise."

"Fine," the green girl gave in after twisting her mouth for a moment or two. "Which one is it?"

"I've told you, you have to find it yourself," Fiyero said in mock exasperation. He playfully dug her in the ribs. "Which should be easy for you, being much more observant than I."

Elphaba took her time standing and searching for the correct box, secretly enjoying watching Fiyero hopping impatiently from foot to foot.

"Get a move on," Fiyero whined.

"Sorry, Fiyero," Elphaba said innocently, "I just feel kind of lethargic today. And I think my eyes are going blurry. I can't seem to find the box…"

"It's all that reading, you know," Fiyero complained. "You read too much and don't spend enough time kissing me."

"Do you want me to stop kissing you completely?"

"…No."

"Then shut up." Elphaba grinned at her boyfriend to let him know she was joking, and then plucked down a small box – not as small as the first, but small nonetheless. Still moving slowly, Elphaba put the box to her ear and rattled it.

"Don't rattle it!"

"Why not? It's not breakable, is it?"

"Well…no, but… Oh, just get on with it!"

Elphaba laughed and obligingly opened the box. However, when she saw what was inside, she stopped laughing and a look of confusion clouded her face. "Fiyero…I don't understand…"

Fiyero took the object out of its box and swapped it for the box. "Look at it," he urged.

"I _am_ looking at it," Elphaba replied. "It's just a measuring tape."

"Not just _any_ measuring tape," Fiyero said. "Look at it."

"Fiyero, what do you think I'm doing? I already told you I'm looking at it."

"No, silly, look at it _properly_. Open it out."

With a sigh, Elphaba did as she was told, frowning when she saw the unusual markings on it. "Now I _really_ don't understand…"

"How tall are you?"

"Ummm…" Elphaba squinted as she tried to remember. "I don't really know…a hundred and seventy, maybe?"

"Well, have a look with the tape measure."

Elphaba did so and noticed a word printed where it should have said '170'. "'_Elphaba_'," she read aloud. "What…?" As she moved her eyes up to look at Fiyero, she realized there were more words printed on the tape. At the 182cm-mark was printed the word '_Fiyero'_. There was also a square bracket joining the two words, beside which was a loveheart and more printing: '_The perfect height difference for the perfect couple._' This time, Elphaba _did_ look up at Fiyero. "We're the perfect couple? Since when?"

"Since we got together. Or maybe even before that."

"How are we the perfect couple?" Elphaba questioned doubtfully.

Fiyero reached out to pull her to him. "In my eyes," he murmured, "we are the perfect couple."


	6. December 6

**Author's Note: Thankyou for all the lovely reviews! I keep seeing a lot of "awwws" in there - that always make me really happy. I'm really glad you're enjoying it thus far. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>December 6<strong>

"What's the matter?"

Elphaba uncovered her ears slightly. "What?"

"What's the matter?" Fiyero repeated.

"Ringing ears," Elphaba replied.

"What's that from?"

"That blasted roommate of mine. And it's all your fault," Elphaba said, jabbing Fiyero in the chest with her finger.

"What? _My_ fault? How is it _my_ fault?"

"Because, Tiggular," Elphaba explained, holding up the tape measure, "you gave me _this_."

Fiyero frowned. "What's that got to do with anything?"

Elphaba sighed wearily and flopped down onto the couch. "She's thinks it's romantic."

"Well, that _was_ kind of the intention. Why, don't _you_ think it's romantic?"

"But, that's just the problem, Fiyero – it is."

Fiyero frowned and sat down beside his girlfriend. "Excuse me for sounding ignorant, but how is that a problem?"

"_Because_," Elphaba stressed as though it was something he should have known – which, really, it was – "now it's got Galinda going all squealy on me. And you know how Galinda gets when she starts squealing over romantic gestures."

Fiyero cringed. He knew _all too well_ how Galinda got when she started squealing over romantic gestures. "Sorry," he apologized.

"So you should be," Elphaba told him with a grin, lightly slapping his chest. "It's just as well I love you."

Fiyero returned her grin. "Today's box?"

Elphaba nodded. "Today's box."

When box number six was sitting in Elphaba's lap and had finally been opened, the green girl extracted a piece of thick paper that had been rolled up. With a questioning glance at Fiyero, who grinned at her somewhat nervously, she flattened out the piece of paper to find a very detailed drawing. As she looked at it closely, Elphaba realized it was a depiction of herself and Fiyero graduating from Shiz University. The two figures in the sketch were waiting the traditional ceremonial garb and it was clear from the details Fiyero had included that he thought Elphaba would be Valedictorian.

Elphaba laughed despite herself.

"What? Don't you like it?" Fiyero asked, sounding disappointed.

Elphaba shook her head and reached for his hand. "I'm sorry, Fiyero; I love it, I really do. It's just…" She trailed off as her laughter turned to giggles.

"_What_?" Fiyero sounded exasperated.

"Are you really planning on graduating Shiz?"

"And why not?" Fiyero asked defensively.

"Nothing," Elphaba replied innocently.

"You don't think I can do it," Fiyero accused, narrowing his eyes. "You're just waiting for me to get kicked out. Well, let me tell you, Miss Elphaba Melena Thropp, that is _not_ going to happen."

Elphaba widened her eyes playfully. "No?"

Fiyero reached out and began tickling Elphaba's ribs furiously. "I plan to graduate with you, and that is that," he declared firmly.

Elphaba was slightly taken aback by the tone of his voice, but let it drop, instead turning her attention back to admiring the picture. "It's beautiful, though. Thankyou."

"I suppose Galinda will want to frame it for you."

Elphaba chuckled. "Probably. Maybe I should just hide it in here," she joked.

Fiyero laughed along with her. "Maybe you should just move in here to save the bother of hiding things from Galinda all the time."

"She'd never forgive me for that," Elphaba said. After a moment of hesitation, she added, "Though she would probably also think it was sweet and romantic."

Fiyero sighed. "If only…"

"Hey," Elphaba said, nudging him, "I already spend most of my time with you. I've got to spread my attention around evenly, haven't I?"

Silence.

"Haven't I?"

"Yes," Fiyero admitted grudgingly. "I suppose you do. But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You're just jealous," Elphaba teased him.

"Who would blame me?" He grinned. "Personally, I find the thought of us kissing much more appealing than you being dragged out shopping by Galinda."

Elphaba grimaced in agreement. "When you put it like that…"

Fiyero laughed again and pulled Elphaba close.


	7. December 7

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the lovely reviews! Makes my day. :)**

**LillyFae: I didn't even know any of that! I love how you're thinking; but unfortunately, I have to say you're going down the wrong path. Man, I hate saying that, because your ideas are really good!**

* * *

><p><strong>December 7<strong>

Elphaba shook the box around, unable to hear a noise. "Is there even anything in this one?" she asked, sitting down beside Fiyero.

"Why?"

"Well, I can't hear anything in there. It just feels like an empty box. You didn't forget to put the gift in, did you?" she teased him.

"If you're that concerned," Fiyero told her, slipping his arm around her shoulders, "open it and find out."

"I'll do that." And she did.

Fiyero was right. The box was not empty. And it certainly explained the light weight and lack of sound.

It was a balloon.

Elphaba held it up appraisingly. "If this is some weird way to get me to go to a party, the answer is no."

Fiyero laughed. "I'm not trying to get you to go to a party. Blow it up," he urged.

"I haven't got any dynamite on me."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha. I'm serious here."

"Why? I know what a balloon looks like when it's blown up."

"But I've written something on it."

"Oh. Well, in that case…" Elphaba took a few big puffs to get the balloon to its full size and tied it with a piece of string Fiyero pulled out of the box. She scrutinized it, and then smiled when she realized Fiyero's handwriting read, 'Fiyero + Elphaba = (loveheart doodle)'. "I should have guessed."

Fiyero frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, considering that's all you ever seem to write these days…"

"Says who?"

"Fiyero," Elphaba said, rolling her eyes fondly, "I see your books, remember? I'm forever catching you doodling exactly that _everywhere_."

"You've not said anything about it before."

Elphaba pressed her lips together in an attempt to stop her smile from growing. "I know. It's really sweet."

Fiyero looked down at her. "Do you just say what I think you said? Did you just say it was 'sweet'?"

"Well –"

Fiyero kissed her, effectively cutting off any explanation or protestation Elphaba might think to offer.

"Okay, okay," Elphaba admitted, "I do think it's sweet. But let Galinda know that and you're dead."


	8. December 8

**Author's Note: Haha, some great reaction to yesterday's chapter! Thankyou! ^_^**

**LillyFae: Haha, thanks for the lovely review! There still is some meaning in these little gifts, just maybe not quite what some people will expect.**

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Ah, I missed those. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>December 8<strong>

"What in _Oz_ is this?" Elphaba asked incredulously, pulling out the odd-shaped piece of green-painted metal and dangling it in front of Fiyero's face.

Fiyero grinned as though he had expected the question. "You've never seen one of those before, have you?"

"Do I look as though I've seen one before?" retorted Elphaba pointedly.

"Nope," Fiyero replied cheerfully, ignoring the rhetoric.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

Fiyero shrugged casually.

Elphaba reached out and took hold of Fiyero's shirt, yanking him down to her level. "Tell me."

"Make me," he replied challengingly.

"Do I need to supervise your studying?"

"More time with you."

"Set higher expectations for you?"

"I enjoy a challenge."

"Make Galinda take you shopping?"

Fiyero grimaced. "I'll just drag you along."

Elphaba's eyes narrowed. "Don't make me tickle you."

"Okay, I'll tell you what it is," Fiyero agreed hastily. "It's a carabiner."

Elphaba looked at him blankly. "A what?"

"A carabiner. It's used in abseiling," Fiyero explained.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. No. No, Fiyero, I am _not_ going abseiling. You _know_ I don't do that sort of thing!"

"Elphaba, calm down," Fiyero said over her ranting, trying not to smile. "I know you don't do that sort of thing. I'm not asking you to."

Elphaba stopped and stared at him uncertainly. "Then…why…?"

Fiyero shrugged, suddenly looking awkward. "It just…looks cool?" he offered. "Tell me that doesn't look cool."

Elphaba appraised the carabiner with her face screwed up. Eventually, she settled for asking, "How?"

"Uh, well…" Fiyero hesitated. "The shape. Isn't the shape cool? And it comes in a variety of colours."

"Why?"

"Because…I don't know. To make it more personal?" he guessed. "Who cares?"

"Evidently not you."

She was rewarded with a grin.

"So why a carabiner?" Elphaba asked again.

"I just thought it was something unusual."

"You can say that again," Elphaba muttered.

"Would you prefer a black one?"

"Why would I prefer a black one?"

"I thought maybe the colour didn't appeal. I can give you a black one instead," Fiyero offered. "It's no trouble. While I'm getting it, would you like to see my carabiner collection?"

Elphaba's jaw dropped. "You have a _collection_ of _carabiners_?"

"Er…yes?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I really don't understand you sometimes."

"What's to understand?" Fiyero asked playfully. "Carabiners are cool, even if you don't use them."

"I like the green."

Fiyero smiled. "Good."


	9. December 9

**Author's Note: Your reviews make me smile so much. You bring some sunshine into my (literally) cloudy days. I'll stop before this note gets too cheesy. Just thought I'd say thanks. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>December 9<strong>

Elphaba sat on the sofa, staring at the box in her lap.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

Elphaba sighed. "I had been getting quite curious about these gifts," she admitted. "But after yesterday…"

"You still think a carabiner is a weird gift, don't you?" Fiyero asked knowingly.

"Yes. I also think it's weird having a collection of carabiners."

"What?" Fiyero defended himself. "It's better than collecting insects."

"Fiyero, collecting insects is a much more normal hobby than collecting carabiners," Elphaba told her boyfriend. "I don't know how you can even compare the two."

"Just open the box."

With a roll of her eyes, Elphaba finally did so, and lifted out a piece of paper with a drawing of a roast chicken on it. "Fiyero…what is this?"

"We," Fiyero answered, taking Elphaba hand in his own, "are going out for dinner tonight."

"I'm not too sure how I feel about roast chicken."

Fiyero laughed. "You don't have to have roast chicken. You can have anything you like."

"Can't we just eat in?" Elphaba complained.

"Not tonight. Tonight, we are going out."

"Fiyero –"

"There's no point in complaining, Elphaba; I've already booked a table in advance. Please?"

Elphaba hesitated. "Well…okay. Just tonight. But I am _not_ getting all dressed up, understand?"

"Okay," Fiyero agreed easily. "Just a pretty frock will do."

"Fiyero –"

"No make-up, no messing with your hair. Just a pretty frock."

"Can't I just borrow your clothes?" Elphaba asked, dreading the thought of Galinda finding out about the date.

"As much as I love the thought," Fiyero said with a chuckle, burying his nose in Elphaba's hair, "no, you can't really go out to dinner wearing my clothes – which wouldn't exactly fit you, by the way. Besides, I rather like it when you wear a pretty dress for me."

The 'for me' caught Elphaba's attention and she blushed. "Well…"

"Please? For me?" Fiyero repeated.

"Why can I never say 'no' to you?"

Fiyero grinned. "You can't say 'no' to me?"

"Well…I have difficulty," Elphaba amended.

Fiyero's grin didn't fade. "Still."

Elphaba shook her head. "Whatever." She sighed and screwed up her nose. "I suppose I ought to go and dig around in Galinda's wardrobe."

"Do you want me to try and get Galinda out of the room while you get ready?" Fiyero offered.

"Yes, please," Elphaba said immediately, sounding extremely grateful.

"I'll arrange for one of the boys to take her for a walk or something, then."

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you soon, then."

Fiyero smiled. "See you soon."


	10. December 10

**Author's Note: Apologies for the lateness of this update. I had a bit of a mucked-up day yesterday, so I didn't manage to get on to the computer. But better late than never, right? So here is yesterday's chapter, and hopefully today's will be up soon.**

**Also, thankyou so much for the lovely reviews as usual - we've hit the fifty mark! Whoo! *hands out virtual cookies***

* * *

><p><strong>December 10<strong>

Fiyero slipped his arms around Elphaba's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. "Did you enjoy dinner last night?"

Elphaba nodded. "Thankyou – it was lovely."

Fiyero smiled. "Good. Are you ready to see what today's box has in store for you?"

"One more kiss?"

Fiyero gladly complied before gently pushing Elphaba over to the shelves.

As Elphaba took down that day's box, she commented, "I think I'm getting rather used to boxes that feel like there's nothing in them."

Fiyero laughed. "It might be light, but it's the most important one so far."

Elphaba looked at him, her head cocked to the side in a sign of curiosity. "Oh? What makes it so important?"

"You'll see when you open the box."

With a confused smile, Elphaba took off the lid to the box and pulled out a small piece of thick card. There was some Lurlinemassy twine around one end, which was threaded through a large, glittering snowflake secured at the top corner. The card read, _'I.O.U.: One trip for two to the Vinkus.'_ With a gasp, Elphaba looked up at Fiyero, her eyes wide. "Are you serious?"

Fiyero smiled and nodded. "Completely. I want to show you my country. Whenever you're ready, we're going to the Vinkus."

Elphaba carefully set aside the box and I.O.U., and then stood up and flung her arms around Fiyero's neck. "Thankyou, Fiyero!" she cried happily. "This is amazing. Are you sure you're serious?" She stepped back and examined Fiyero's face closely.

Fiyero set his hands on Elphaba's shoulders. "Elphaba, I am completely and utterly, one hundred percent serious. If I weren't, I'd hardly have suggested it, let alone given you an I.O.U. for it."

The look on Elphaba's face nearly made Fiyero's heart burst into song – her smile was so wide, it looked like her face was about to split into two. Fiyero couldn't help returning the grin.

"What are you thinking about?" Fiyero asked as Elphaba's eyes took on a faraway look.

"Just wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

"Well," Elphaba said hesitantly, "I was just wondering if my father would allow me to go back with you for Lurlinemas."

It was evident just by the look on his face how exciting Fiyero found this prospect. "Did you think…?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Probably not, but it's worth asking."

"If you could…that would make my Lurlinemas."

Elphaba smiled up at her boyfriend. "Mine, too."

"Well, then," Fiyero said, his eyes twinkling, "we'd better see if we can arrange it."


	11. December 11

**Author's Note: Thanks once again! :)**

**LillyFae: You are getting seriously close.**

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Ummm...WHOA. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>December 11<strong>

"This one feels a lot heavier," Elphaba commented, weighing the box in her hands. "Is it another book?"

Fiyero stalled. "Uh…"

Elphaba smirked. "What a giveaway." She opened the box to find she was right.

"Just something you will need when I take you to the Vinkus."

"An Ozian-Vinkun dictionary?" Elphaba's eyes lit up. "Does everyone speak Vinkun over there?"

"Well, that _is_ the language of the Vinkus…"

Elphaba shook her head. "I mean, is it the first language in all areas of the Vinkus? Is it everyone's first language? Or are the any areas where Common Ozian is primarily spoken?"

Fiyero looked thoughtful. "Vinkun is everyone's first language, but everyone is also taught Ozian from a very young age, so everyone is fluent in it. But Vinkun is the primary language spoken, yes, though different areas have different dialects – like I'm from the Arjiki tribe, so we generally speak the Arjiki dialect. Though we only use it at home and when we're visiting the Arjikis. We use Common Ozian for all of our royal announcements and other official duties."

That made sense. Elphaba looked at her boyfriend eagerly. "Can you start teaching me now?"

Fiyero laughed. "Well, someone's keen," he teased.

Elphaba shrugged. "Well, if we're hoping I'll be able to spend Lurlinemas in the Vinkus, I'd better start learning now – there are only two weeks to go."

A thrill ran through Fiyero at the thought. Two weeks until Lurlinemas – two weeks until he would hopefully get to show Elphaba his home. He nodded. "Let's start teaching you some Vinkun."

The pair settled themselves on the window seat, Elphaba leaning against Fiyero, the latter with his arm around her.

"We'll start with some basic words – some words you may need to use often," Fiyero suggested. He gave her a few words to look up, which she did, and then Fiyero would say the word and have Elphaba copy him while looking at the spelling.

Elphaba struggled for the first few, but got the hang of it fairly quickly once she had an idea of the different sounds.

Half an hour later, Fiyero gently pried the dictionary out of his girlfriend's hands. "I think that's enough for today. I need my daily kissing session."

Elphaba rolled her eyes fondly but pecked him on the lips. "Better?"

"Are there any more where that came from?"

"Yes."

"Willing to share?"

"I'm open to negotiation."


	12. December 12

**Author's Note: Finally back on track!**

**LillyFae: Are you a mindreader or something? Because you are getting freakily close. :O And of course you'll get a prize! Probably only virtual, though...is that okay? ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>December 12<strong>

"Be careful with that!"

Elphaba tossed a glare over her shoulder. "Then why did you put it on the top shelf?"

Fiyero bit his lip sheepishly. "Ummm…oops?" he tried.

Elphaba stood back and crossed her arms, staring him down with one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Why don't I get it down for you?" Fiyero hastily offered.

"That would be a jolly good idea."

Fiyero reached up and fetched down the box, which he then passed over to Elphaba. "No rattling, now," he warned her.

"Yes, Fiyero," Elphaba said mock-seriously.

Fiyero poked out his tongue. "Well…"

Elphaba opened the box. Both eyebrows shot up when she found another box inside. "What is this, nesting boxes?"

"Huh?"

Elphaba shook her head. "Never mind. So why have you given me a box?"

"It's not just a box," Fiyero said, rolling his eyes.

"It isn't?"

"Well, there's something _inside_."

"Oh." Elphaba opened the smaller box and gasped, recoiling slightly with surprise.

Fiyero grinned. "Well?"

"Oh, no. No, Fiyero, this is too much. I can't accept this!" Elphaba protested, shaking her head and holding the box out towards Fiyero. "It's too much."

"Nonsense," Fiyero said briskly. "It's a gift which I bought specifically for you."

"But Fiyero, a necklace like this must have cost –"

"Elphaba," Fiyero said in exasperation, "how many times do I have to tell you? I'm a prince. I've got the money. If I choose to spend a small amount of it on my beautiful, intelligent, deserving girlfriend, then that's my choice." He gingerly lifted the necklace out of its box and held it up. "Turn around."

Elphaba did so, falling silent. When Fiyero had secured the beautiful piece of jewellery around her neck, Elphaba turned back around and looked at him, a question in her eyes.

Fiyero knew what she was asking. "It was made by the Arjikis. The stones are blue diamonds – rare in all parts of Oz except the Vinkus. It's kind of our trademark," he explained.

Elphaba looked down at the necklace. "It's beautiful," she whispered. "Thankyou."

"That's more like it." Fiyero smiled.

"Galinda is going to go crazy when she sees this," Elphaba commented with a light laugh.

Fiyero grimaced slightly. "Earplugs," he advised.

Elphaba grinned up at him. "Earplugs," she agreed.


	13. December 13

**Author's Note: HUGE apologies for being so late with this! I had my Saturday all planned out, and I was on a roll with my writing, and then my aunty turned up out of the blue and bang went my day. And then when I tried to write this yesterday, my mojo was gone and I had difficulty writing this. But it's finally here, and hopefully the next two will soon be joining it.**

**Also, I love how everyone commented on the earplugs! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>December 13<strong>

"I know it seems unusual," Fiyero babbled nervously, "but I just thought maybe you'd –"

"Fiyero!" Elphaba said in exasperation. "I haven't even opened the thing yet."

Fiyero looked down and realized what Elphaba said was true enough. The box remained unopened. He started up again. "When you do open it, just –"

"_Fiyero_!" Elphaba shook her head. "Cripes. You do go on. Let me decide for myself, hmmm?"

"I'm just saying –"

"If you keep going on like this, I won't open the box at all," Elphaba threatened.

Fiyero snapped his mouth shut.

Elphaba watched him until she was satisfied he would stay that way, but Fiyero evidently could not keep his mouth closed after Elphaba had opened the box.

"I just –"

However, one more glare from Elphaba made him close his mouth again. She then looked down to find a lovely photo frame inside the box. Although not quite the same, the frame put Elphaba in mind of the necklace Fiyero had given her: it was gold with small blue diamonds studded along the sides, and larger stones set in the corners. There was a photo inside the frame. At first, Elphaba dismissed it as a display photo, but then she realized one of the faces looked familiar. She peered closer and realized the face she was looking at was that of Fiyero. She looked at the other faces: a man and a woman, both probably in their late forties or maybe early fifties, a younger man around the same age as Fiyero and a woman who didn't look that much younger. "Is this your family?" Elphaba asked, looking up in surprise.

Fiyero smiled gently. "Yeah. I really miss them when I'm away."

"Are they your parents?" Elphaba indicated the older couple.

Fiyero nodded. "Yes, and that's my brother and his wife," he informed her, pointing to the other couple in the photograph.

"They look lovely," Elphaba murmured.

"They are."

"I don't usually say I'd like to meet people," Elphaba commented, "and you know why; but I think I would genuinely like your family."

Fiyero put his arm around Elphaba's shoulders. "And they'd love you."


	14. December 14

**December 14**

Elphaba was puzzled. That day's gift was not directly from Fiyero. While it was he who was giving it to her, the envelope in the box was clearly labelled 'Fabala' in a very familiar hand.

"I'll leave you to read it," Fiyero said quietly.

With a final confused glance at Fiyero's retreating back, Elphaba turned her attention back to the envelope, which she opened cautiously. Inside, she found what looked at first to be a letter, but upon closer inspection, Elphaba found it was not.

_My sister, Elphaba, is the best sister a girl could ask for_, it read.

_She has been there for me all my life. She has been more than just a sister to me: she has also been a mother figure and my best friend. She has more patience with me than most people would display and is selfless to a fault. She will do whatever it takes to protect me, even though it may mean drawing more undesirable attention to herself. But Elphaba is very thick-skinned and is determined not to let anyone bring her down. Words may hurt, but if ever there was anyone who could overcome any form of adversity and become a stronger person for it, it's Elphaba._

_When I was growing up, Elphaba was always there whenever I needed her, whether I realized it or not. Whenever I was feeling sad, scared or lonely, she would be there with a comforting word and a book to read to me. Whenever someone teased me at school, Elphaba would set aside her own problems in that department and be there for me as though my problems were more important. In hindsight, they weren't, but Elphaba's attitude always remained the same – even to this day._

_I came to Shiz University expecting things to go on as they always had. I was scared to try to be more independent in case I failed miserably, as I was certain I would. But I have come to see now that after all that she has done for me, it's time to let Elphaba begin to lead her own life. I have realized that through Elphaba's constant love and support, I have become strong enough to face the world on my own. It is time Elphaba had the freedom she deserves, and I will be waiting for an opportunity to reciprocate what she has given me. I may not say it, but I love my sister to pieces and could not imagine my life without her. I wish her every success in life and hope she comes to know the meaning of true happiness. I am proud to have Elphaba as my sister._

_Written by Nessarose Thropp._

When Fiyero returned fifteen minutes later, he was slightly alarmed to see his girlfriend crying. "Elphaba?"

Elphaba shook her head and quickly rose to her feet. "I have to go and see Nessa."

Fiyero lightly touched Elphaba's elbow. "Are you alright?"

Elphaba held the paper out to him. "Read it." She paused. "Thankyou, Fiyero."

Fiyero smiled softly. "Go and thank your sister."


	15. December 15

**Author's Note: I'm glad everyone like nice Nessa. It's always a relief to be able to write about her in a good way rather than as a self-centred, spoilt brat. I'm not good at writing evil peoples. Though you've probably all noticed that by now, lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 15<strong>

"Did you see her?" Fiyero asked softly.

Elphaba's eyes still looked suspiciously watery, but she managed a small smile. "Yes," she replied, just as softly. "Thankyou for asking her to write that. I had no idea…" She trailed off and swallowed a sob.

Fiyero wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly. They stayed that way for a long time, until Elphaba finally looked up at him.

"I guess you're wanting me to open today's box?" she asked with a slight chuckle.

"Only when you're ready," Fiyero replied quietly, for once not pushing her.

"I'm ready," Elphaba said, stepping back. She fetched down the appropriate box and opened it. Inside was a framed picture. The picture, it turned out, was a collage of various photographs. There was a picture of a beautiful sunset, one of a snowy field, one depicting rain falling onto grand gardens, one of lightning striking in the night sky, and one of a tornado in the distance, to name a few. "Did you take these yourself?" Elphaba asked.

Fiyero nodded. "All of them except for the tornado one. But it's so dramatic, I had to include it."

"They're beautiful. You evidently have a knack for photography. I didn't know you did photography, but I'm not surprised."

That did surprise Fiyero. "You're not?"

Elphaba shook her head. "You seem to have a talent for art. It's only natural that photography would probably be a strength of yours, too."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, I do. It's beautiful." She looked up. "Thankyou, Fiyero."

Fiyero smiled. "Good. Cuddle time?"

Elphaba chuckled. "That sounds mighty good right about now," she admitted.

"Come here, then," Fiyero invited her, sitting down on the window seat.

Elphaba obeyed. She placed the collage on the nearby table, then turned and wound her arms around Fiyero's neck. "Thankyou for all this," she murmured.

Fiyero looked puzzled. "It's not over yet," he reminded her.

"I know," Elphaba replied with a soft smile. "But still. Thankyou."

Fiyero pulled her close and kissed her.


	16. December 16

**December 16**

Elphaba was very quiet. Too quiet.

Fiyero wrung his hands nervously. "What is it?" he finally broke out, beginning to sweat.

"I'm…trying to think of something to say."

That did nothing for Fiyero's nerves. His heart dropped. "You don't like it?"

"Well…it's just…" Elphaba sighed. "I don't know. I mean, granted, a lot of your other gifts were unusual, but…this?" She shook her head.

Fiyero's shoulders slumped. "You don't like it."

"It's not that," Elphaba tried. "And I'm not saying I don't appreciate it. I do. It's just…I mean…can you really say you like a thermometer?"

Put like that, Fiyero could see where she was coming from. "I suppose it does seem rather odd, doesn't it?" he admitted. "But really, it's not that much different from the tape measure."

"Well, no, not really," Elphaba conceded, "but that was a quirky sort of one, wasn't it? Whereas this is just a plain thermometer."

Fiyero frowned for a moment, and then the realization hit him. "You haven't looked at it closely yet, have you?"

"Should I have?"

Fiyero took the thermometer out of its box and handed it to Elphaba, who brought it close to her face so she could read the markings.

When Elphaba let out a laugh, Fiyero was relieved, knowing she had seen the words next to the highest temperature marking: 'This is what you do to me.'

Elphaba shook her head again. "You're crazy."

"What?" Fiyero pouted, pretending to be affronted.

"I make your temperature soar that high?" Elphaba teased him in disbelief.

"What can I say? You burn me up, baby."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Talk about corny."

Fiyero laughed. "True. But you love it."

"Don't push it, Tiggular," Elphaba warned him, though Fiyero could see the smile begging to be unleashed upon her lips.

"Would I ever?" Fiyero replied innocently.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow and Fiyero laughed.

"You're right, I probably would."


	17. December 17

**Author's Note: I'm really glad you're all enjoying this story. Your reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside. ^_^**

**LillyFae: Me, too! I love the idea of Fiyero being artistically-talented.**

**NellytheActress: Haha, what an original idea! Though I'm afraid I've already got all the gifts planned out, but I'd love to see if you could work it into a story. ;)**

**Katherine the Fabulous: No, I haven't read 'The Selection'. From the way you spoke of it, I'm guessing you really like it? ;P And your last review made me laugh. I've never had a review quite like it, so thankyou!**

* * *

><p><strong>December 17<strong>

"Are you expecting me to get sick or something?" Elphaba asked in amusement, holding up a roll of bandage.

"No…"

"Then why do you keep giving me medical stuff?"

"Just unroll the bandage," Fiyero urged.

"This is sounding familiar…" Elphaba muttered as she did so.

Once the bandage had been unravelled, Elphaba spread it out across the floor, then sat back and scanned her eyes along its length. It was covered in little drawings and hand-written sentiments, most of them containing the word 'love'. Closer inspection revealed it to be a depiction of Elphaba and Fiyero's relationship since the moment they met – if you can call almost being run over a 'meeting' – up until that day; and the rest of the bandage was pretty much just a lot of hearts and 'I love yous'.

Elphaba smiled softly. "An odd way to convey the sentiment, but you are a sweetie," she told her boyfriend.

Fiyero gave her a big grin. "You like it, then?"

Elphaba nodded as she looked at each individual drawing, drinking in all the detail. The depiction of their first meeting, the moment with the lion cub, admitting their mutual attraction, their first date… Every moment they had shared that had helped shape their relationship. "You're very much the romantic, aren't you?"

"Well, who can blame me?" Fiyero asked her. "What with a gorgeous girlfriend like you in my life."

Elphaba blushed but continued, "Though you are rather unorthodox about it."

"Not always."

"You have been lately."

Fiyero grinned sheepishly in acknowledgement. "You are kind of an unorthodox girl," he pointed out.

Elphaba snorted with laughter. "'Kind of'?" But she had to admit his logic was…well, logical. "Are there any less unorthodox gifts remaining in those unopened boxes?"

Fiyero hesitated, and Elphaba grinned.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," she teased.

"Well…some are?" he replied, a question in his voice. "I think?"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You don't sound too sure."

"Well…it depends on your point-of-view, really. I mean, there are things that I might think orthodox, but you might not…"

"Now I'm curious."

"Well, why don't you let me kiss you so you can just forget about it until tomorrow?"

Elphaba chuckled.


	18. December 18

**Author's Note: Just a quick announcement today: yesterday (December 18) was Glitter-Bunnii's birthday, for which I wrote a one-shot called 'Payback'. If you haven't done so already, please head over there to wish her a happy belated birthday! (The one-shot is an alternate-scenario outtake from Chapter 10 of my story, 'A Whole Other Perspective', so if you've read that, it will be easier for you to understand.)**

**Also, thanks to Maddy for helping me come up with a gift for today's chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>December 18<strong>

"What am I going to do with a knight figurine?" Elphaba asked, wondering whether to be sceptical or amused. "I'm not going to play epic battles or whatever with you, if that's what you're thinking."

Fiyero chuckled. "I don't expect you to. I don't even play epic battles or whatever myself."

"Then I'm really confused…"

Fiyero shrugged. "It's just…something…"

Something in his voice made Elphaba looked up. "You're sounding a mysterious there, Fiyero," she said accusingly, narrowing her eyes. "I don't like people sounding mysterious when they talk to me. It makes me feel like they know something I don't."

"Wouldn't want that, would we?" Fiyero teased.

"But see, then I get this feeling," Elphaba explained, "like it's something bad."

"It's not bad," Fiyero reassured her.

Elphaba eyes flashed with victory. "Ah-ha, so there _is_ something you're not telling me!" she cried triumphantly.

Fiyero opened his mouth, and then realized he had been trapped. He mock-glared at her sulkily. "Not fair."

Elphaba laughed. "Well, I had to get it out of you somehow, didn't I?" she said innocently.

"I suppose that's what I get for dating the smartest girl in Oz," Fiyero said with a sigh.

Elphaba blushed. "Stop exaggerating," she admonished him.

"Exagger-what-ing? Exaggerating? _Me_? Exaggerating? Never." Fiyero put on a straight face.

"Oh, no, never," Elphaba agreed sarcastically, making Fiyero laugh. "You only do it every other sentence."

"Hey, it's not _that_ often!" Fiyero defended himself.

"Sometimes, it feels like it," Elphaba grumbled, but her eyes were twinkling.

Fiyero poked out his tongue, prompting Elphaba to laugh at him.

"So what's with this knight figurine, anyway?"

"Just…go with it," Fiyero pleaded.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Go with it?"

"Go with it," Fiyero confirmed with a nod. "Please?"

Elphaba sighed. "I'm not sure I trust you on this."

"Of course you trust me," Fiyero said, easily dismissing her concern. "I'm your boyfriend."

Elphaba eyed with doubtfully. "I know who you are, thanks. It doesn't make me any less concerned about where this might be heading. In fact, I'd say it probably only serves to make me more so."

"Dance with me."

There was a moment of silence wherein Elphaba went from taken aback to downright suspicious with everything in-between. Finally, she just said, "Why?" drawing out the word.

"Because once you dance with me," Fiyero explained, "you will know you can trust me."

"I'm not sure I see how that works," Elphaba confessed.

Fiyero told hold of Elphaba's hands and hauled her to her feet. "You'll understand soon enough."

"Fiyero, you know I don't dance," Elphaba protested, even as she began to sway in time with him.

"Today, you do."

"Will you agree to tell me why you gave me a knight figurine?"

Fiyero smiled down at her. "Just trust me."


	19. December 19

**Author's Note: Sorry, you don't actually get to see the dancing. But maybe some fluffy Fiyeraba moments will help make up for it?**

**Also, if you still haven't wished Glitter-Bunnii a happy birthday, please go to my one-shot, 'Payback', to do so. Right now. And _then_ you can read this, okay?**

* * *

><p><strong>December 19<strong>

"Well, this is the largest box yet," Elphaba commented to her boyfriend.

"Happy about that?" Fiyero asked with a grin.

"Wary."

Fiyero's demeanour dropped. "Aw, come on. Why? I thought we went through the trust thing yesterday."

"I'm wary because a bigger box means a bigger gift. I'm wary that a bigger gift may mean too much money spent on me."

Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"You've already spoilt me enough," Elphaba pointed out. "Especially with that necklace you bought me. Which is beautiful, by the way."

"I know; you told me at the time; and don't change the subject. A bigger gift doesn't always mean more money spent. Though it wouldn't really matter how much money I spent on you," Fiyero added, "because, one: I can afford it; and, two: you're worth more than any money could ever amount to."

When Elphaba was silent for far too long, staring down at her lap, Fiyero frowned.

"Elphaba?"

Fiyero heard the tiniest sniffle, and then Elphaba looked up and he could see her eyes looked a bit red-rimmed.

"I don't deserve you," she murmured, trying not to let her voice quaver.

Fiyero wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Of course you do," he replied. "It is I who doesn't deserve you."

Elphaba let out a choked laugh and shook her head, but didn't say anything further. After a moment, she managed to compose herself enough to finally open the box. Inside was a small, black scrapbooking album. On the front cover were the words, 'Our Story' in silver glitter.

"I thought maybe we could document our journey together," Fiyero explained.

It was all Elphaba could do not to burst into tears on the spot. "You're really hopeful about our future, aren't you?" she questioned him, sounding almost in awe. "I don't understand how…"

"I love you," was Fiyero's simple reply. "If there's anything in this world worth having or fighting for…it's you."

Elphaba suddenly wrapped her arms around Fiyero's neck and buried her head in his chest. "I disagree with what you said earlier," she said, her voice muffled. "I really don't deserve you."

Fiyero rested his chin on Elphaba's head. "Well, I don't want an argument, so let's just say that neither of us deserves the other – which means we're perfect together."

Elphaba chuckled weakly. "You're funny."

"I was being serious," Fiyero protested.

"I know. But you're still funny. And I love you for it."

Fiyero smiled. "I love you, too."


	20. December 20

**December 20**

"Only five to go," Fiyero said cheerfully.

"I'm not sure I want that many more," Elphaba replied.

Fiyero frowned. "Why not? Aren't you enjoying this?"

Elphaba reached over and took his hand. "It's a lovely idea. It's just…well, after that necklace and what Nessa wrote about me, and then yesterday…you can't top that. I've never received anything so beautiful or thoughtful in my life."

"It gets better," Fiyero told her, and then grimaced. "Just…not today."

Elphaba opened her mouth, but Fiyero jumped in before she could say anything.

"And no, you cannot skip today's. You have to open every box. Afterall, who knows when it will turn up? And you don't want to miss it, do you?"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Well, _I_ don't want you to miss it," Fiyero said firmly. "So open it."

Elphaba rolled her eyes fondly as she did so. The small figurine she extracted was that of a grand-looking castle. She raised an eyebrow at Fiyero in amusement. "To go with my knight figurine?"

Fiyero grinned sheepishly. "No?"

"Does one of the boxes have a princess figurine?" Elphaba asked suspiciously.

"Not saying."

"Or a dragon?"

"Not saying."

"Is there a princess or a dragon figurine in one of the boxes?" she pressed, jabbing a finger in Fiyero's ribs.

"I'm not saying," Fiyero insisted, flinching away from her bony finger.

"Hmmm…" Elphaba narrowed her eyes. "I bet there's a princess figurine in the somewhere."

"Think what you like," Fiyero said.

"I will anyway," Elphaba finished with a grin, which Fiyero returned. "If there's a princess in there…"

Fiyero's eyes sparkled. "At this point in the conversation, I'd usually say, 'Look! It's snowing!', but somehow I don't think that one is going to wash with you."

"Damn straight it's not." She paused, then added, "But if it really _were_ snowing, I just may have let it slide."

"If only could control the weather," Fiyero joked.

"Then you'd have Morrible as your arch-nemesis," Elphaba pointed out with a smirk.

Fiyero shuddered. "Yeah, no, thanks. Okay, let's think up another plan…"

"Let's not," said Elphaba, leaning over for a kiss.

Fiyero smiled. "Agreed."


	21. December 21

**Author's Note: Wow, we cracked the 100-mark in reviews! Thankyou so much! ^_^**

**Also, today is the last day for voting in the Greg Awards 2014 - so if you haven't already done so, head over to NellytheActress' profile and send in your votes!**

* * *

><p><strong>December 21<strong>

"Good thing I put this one on the lower shelf," Fiyero said with a slight grimace. "You'll have to be very careful with this one."

"Not another necklace, surely," Elphaba said, eyeing the box uncertainly. "I told you –"

"It's not a necklace," Fiyero interrupted. "But that's all I'll say. Better put it on the table to open it."

Elphaba took the box from Fiyero and, gripping it firmly, brought it over to the coffee table in front of the sofa.

Her first peek inside the box revealed a lot of green tissue paper. Once that had been removed, she noticed a thick layer of bubblewrap. She looked up at Fiyero. "Now I know why I have to be careful with it. It's something fragile, isn't it? Something breakable." She shook her head. "Which means you –"

"I told you, Elphaba," Fiyero reminded her, "the money thing doesn't matter. You're the only thing that matters to me."

Wisely deciding not to argue this time, Elphaba gingerly lifted the object out of its box and peeled off the bubblewrap.

"Oh, Fiyero," she breathed, her eyes widening. "It's beautiful!"

Elphaba held in her hands a china figurine which depicted two children. One, a boy with black hair, was climbing a tree; the other, a girl with brown hair and wearing a green dress, was lying on the grass below, reading.

"Do you like it?"

Elphaba looked up and nodded, her eyes filled with wonder. "It's perfect. I can't…oh, my goodness. Wow. Thankyou," she said sincerely, standing up to kiss Fiyero's cheek.

Fiyero smiled and kissed Elphaba's nose in return. "You're welcome."

"I've never owned anything like this before… Oh, gracious, what will Father say?" Her eyes widened as she began to worry about what may happen when her father found out she had something so expensive amongst her possessions.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Fiyero told her gently. "He needn't know yet."

Elphaba bit her lip and hesitated before nodding. "You're right." She glanced over at the figurine again. "It really is beautiful. Thankyou."

"Anything for you, sweetheart. Anything at all."


	22. December 22

**Author's Note: Katherine the Fabulous, which line did you think was a reference to another of my stories? Because I read your review and was like, "Oh, yay, someone got the reference! Which one was it?" And when I went to look, the ones I was thinking of weren't in that chapter! But I have noticed, particularly while writing this, that I do tend to write dialogue and then realize I've already used it or something similar in another story, lol. And I'm glad your heart is okay now. :)  
><strong>

**Also, Maddy (Ultimate Queen of Cliffies) and I have just started posting our latest story, 'Lurlinemas Can Be Romantic, Too'. For those who don't know, for the past year we've been collaborating on some holiday fics under the pen name of Dutchtralian Twins. So if you want a bit more Fiyeraba fluff... *hint, hint* ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>December 22<strong>

"We're really on the countdown now," Fiyero said as Elphaba lifted down the third-last box.

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

Elphaba carried the box to the sofa and sat down before looking up at Fiyero and asking, "In the Vinkus, do traditional Advent calendars have just random gifts in them like this one has?"

Fiyero looked sheepish. "Well…no," he admitted. "They usually just have chocolate or other sweets in them. But I figured you maybe wouldn't appreciate all the chocolate as much as other girls."

Elphaba looked amused. "So you filled the boxes with random stuff to confuse me instead?"

"Well…no, not exactly…"

Elphaba cocked an eyebrow.

"Just bear with me."

"You usually say to trust you."

"I figured you might be more inclined to bear with me than to trust me."

Elphaba chuckled. "You may have a point there." She looked down at the box on her lap. "Well, let's do this, then."

"Finally," Fiyero said dramatically.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and opened the box to find a framed photograph of herself with Nessarose. In the picture, both girls were smiling as Elphaba knelt down beside her sister's wheelchair, her hand gripping Nessarose's. "Is this the one Galinda made us have taken a few months ago?"

Fiyero nodded.

"I hadn't seen it until now." Elphaba brushed her fingers lightly over the photograph. She remembered how Galinda had insisted on the girls having it taken when she had found out that they had never done so before. _"You have to have a photo together,"_ she had insisted _"You are sisters, afterall. It's only natural."_ It was only when she had turned on the puppy-dog eyes when Elphaba had finally crumbled and submitted to Galinda's will. At the time, she hadn't been too happy about it, but now… "I don't know what to say. It's…it's a good photo," she admitted.

"It's a beautiful photo," Fiyero corrected gently. "Even just in that still, it's clear just how much you care about Nessa."

Elphaba gave a small smile. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Which is another of the many things I love about you. Even when she's at her worst, you still care for your sister so much, and would do anything for her." He paused. "She is a very lucky girl to have someone like that."

Elphaba glanced up and was startled to see the intense look in Fiyero's eyes. But before she was certain about what she was seeing, it was gone. Elphaba shrugged. "She's my sister and I love her. I _would_ do anything for those I love."

Fiyero's mouth turned up slightly at the corner. "So would I," he said softly.


	23. December 23

**Author's Note: I forgot to mention yesterday! How could I forget? No matter, what I forgot to mention was...the results for the Greg Awards are up! BIG CONGRATULATIONS to all who won, placed or were nominated - you are all more than deserving. Also, a big thanks to those you nominated and/or voted for me - I placed in four categories! This is only the second year wherein I have been nominated, so to place in so many categories really means a lot to me. Thankyou.**

**Also, Maddy and I have our latest story now up, so go to our joint profile (Dutchtralian Twins) to check that out. Special thanks to those who voted for us, too, because we won Most Humorous Author! Exciting times. :D**

**Katherine the Fabulous: Ah, yes! That was the one I was hoping you'd picked up...but I couldn't see it there so I thought I must have put it in another chapter. That's what I get for not reading my own work properly _after _I've edited it, lol. And thankyou so much! - I'm really glad you like that story so much; I'm very proud of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 23<strong>

"Now, this one might seem a bit odd –"

"There aren't many that haven't," Elphaba quipped.

Fiyero glared at her. "Thankyou. I was just going to say there's a reason for it, but you'll find out later."

"Have any of the others got reasons behind them?"

"Elphaba…"

"Alright, alright, I'm opening it. Gee," she grumbled good-naturedly, "you'd think we hadn't been here before." When she pulled out a piece of parchment, her curiosity was piqued. Opening it up, the first thing she saw was some kind of royal insignia. It became clear exactly what sort of royal insignia it was once she read the heading: 'Fiyero Judocus Diederik Thijmen Tiggular'. "Is this your Coat of Arms?"

Fiyero nodded and pointed to something at the bottom of the parchment. "And that's my monogram."

Her brow furrowed, Elphaba read through the document. "You're right," she confessed when she had finished, "it does seem odd. I'm sure Galinda would have some other word for it, but I am not Galinda."

Fiyero grinned. "Thank goodness," he joked.

"I mean…this is your life history. You've got every major event here. Is this official?"

"Sort of," Fiyero replied. "It's not the _official_ official one, if you get what I mean. It's a copy of my personal official one. Everyone in the Vinkun royal family has their life history done up on parchment like this."

"So, what, you fill it in as you go?"

"Yeah, they always leave heaps of space to write stuff in."

Elphaba smirked. "Gee, you sound so technical about everything."

Fiyero laughed. "Yes, well, I can be as technical as I like when I'm not in public. It's then you have to watch out!"

Elphaba chuckled and then turned her attention back to the parchment. "Well, it _is_ very interesting. It gives me a bit of an insight into the lives of your family; and, of course, it helps me learn more about you. Thanks."

"Not everything about me can be learnt from a piece of parchment, though."

"Oh?" Elphaba feigned ignorance.

"Well, for example, it doesn't tell you how good a kisser I am."

"Do you?"

"My lips do."

As Fiyero kissed Elphaba's cheek with a resounding _smack_, the green girl laughed. Fiyero was right: some things simply couldn't be learnt by just reading.

But most things could.


	24. December 24

**December 24**

"I can't believe it's already the last day," Elphaba said as Fiyero pulled her inside his suite. "The days have just flown by so quickly."

"I know what you mean," Fiyero agreed, closing the door and immediately heading over to get a fire going.

"After today, whenever I come to your suite, I'll probably go straight to the shelves expecting there to be a box for me to open," Elphaba joked.

"Well, I can always –"

Elphaba cut him off with a stern look. "I was joking."

Fiyero grinned. "I know."

Elphaba rolled her eyes in exasperation as she went over to the shelves. "Well, I haven't come across a princess or dragon figurine yet. Is it in today's box?" At that moment, however, she noticed in surprise that the final box was missing. She turned around to face her boyfriend quizzically. "Fiyero? Where's the last box?"

Fiyero paused. "I…want to give it to you personally," he told her quietly.

Elphaba frowned. "Okay…"

"You remember what was in each box?"

Elphaba nodded. Of course she remembered – it was imprint on her brain.

_December 1: Heart-shaped chocolate  
>December 2: Pinecone<br>December 3: Owl feather  
>December 4: Book about other lands<br>December 5: Customized tape measure  
>December 6: Drawing of Elphaba and Fiyero at their future graduation<br>December 7: Balloon  
>December 8: Green carabiner<br>December 9: Dinner date  
>December 10: I.O.U. for a trip to the Vinkus<br>December 11: Pocket Ozian-Vinkun dictionary  
>December 12: Blue diamond necklace<br>December 13: Photo of Fiyero's family  
>December 14: Letter from Nessarose<br>December 15: Photographic collage of different types of weather  
>December 16: Customized thermometer<br>December 17: Bandage covered with artwork  
>December 18: Knight figurine<br>December 19: Mini scrapbooking album  
>December 20: Castle figurine<br>December 21: China figurine of two children playing  
>December 22: Photograph of Elphaba and Nessarose<br>December 23: Official document detailing Fiyero's life thus far_

Fiyero led Elphaba over to his bed where he had lined up all of the boxes. "Well, I know some of the gifts seemed odd," he admitted, "but there's a reason behind each one. A message, if you will." He pointed to each box in turn as he spoke. "I want to love you.

"I want to share the beauty of nature with you.

"I want to help you help the animals.

"I want to learn with you.

"I want to grow with you.

"I want to finish university with you.

"I want to have fun with you.

"I want to seek adventure with you.

"I want to spoil you.

"I want to show you new places.

"I want to teach you my language.

"I want to share my culture with you.

"I want to share my family with you.

"I want to discover everything about you.

"I want to be with you through all kinds of weather.

"I want to be with you through sickness and through health.

"I want to care for you.

"I want to protect you.

"I want to create memories with you.

"I want to provide for you.

"I want to have children with you.

"I want to share your life.

"I want to share my life with you. I want you to be the next chapter of it."

Fiyero turned a picked up the final box. He opened it and extracted another box, smaller this time, and of black velvet. With a deep breath, he faced Elphaba again and slowly got down on one knee. "I want you to become my wife. Will you marry me, Elphaba?" He opened the box to reveal a stunning engagement ring of white gold. The band was studded with tiny chips of blue diamond and emerald.

Elphaba gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Her eyes widened before suddenly filling with tears. She could do nothing for several long minutes but stare at the ring.

Those few moments felt like an eternity to Fiyero. It did nothing for his nerves.

Finally, Elphaba's eyes flicked to Fiyero's face, and she managed to choke out, "This isn't a joke? You…you really…want to…?"

Fiyero nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Elphaba's. "I really want to marry you. I've never been more serious about anything in my life."

A couple of tears began to trickle down Elphaba's cheeks. "I…" She felt her throat begin to clog up.

Fiyero bit his lip. "Do you need time to think?"

Elphaba shook her head frantically. "No, I…I know my answer. But…there's a problem…"

Fiyero felt his heart begin to sink. "I'm a bit afraid to ask," he confessed, "but I need to know. Please, Elphaba, tell me your answer first."

"Of course I want to marry you."

Fiyero beamed and stood to take her in his arms, but then stopped and frowned as her wording registered. "Wait, 'want to'?"

Elphaba nodded. "I do, really, but…but my father…he would never allow it. My responsibility is to Nessa."

Understand dawned on Fiyero's face and he led her around to sit on the window seat. "You don't have to worry about any of that," Fiyero told her gently. "It's all been taken care of."

"What do you mean?"

"I told Nessa I was planning on proposing and asked her to talk to your father about it. I had already written him asking his permission, but I knew it wouldn't be granted without him knowing how much an advocate of it Nessa is. So…she wrote him about it, too, and he agreed."

Elphaba looked impressed, even as she wiped away a stray tear. "Anything for his darling Nessa…who'd have ever thought it would work in my favour?" She chuckled weakly.

"So…?"

"So I guess that's a 'yes', then." Elphaba smiled.

Fiyero's face lit up. "Really?"

"Really."

Fiyero carefully took the ring out of its box and slid it over Elphaba's ring finger; then, he pulled his fiancée – oh, how sweet that sounded! – close and kissed her gently.

"How am I going to face him, though?" Elphaba asked worriedly.

"You won't have to."

"What?"

"You won't have to," Fiyero repeated. "When I said that it's all been taken care of, I meant _everything_. Remember that I.O.U. for a trip to the Vinkus?"

"Yes…I wrote Father asking to spend Lurlinemas there, even if it meant bringing Nessa along…but I never heard back…"

"Well, that's because I got there first."

Elphaba's eyes widened.

"This afternoon," Fiyero continued, "we are taking the express coach to the Vinkus. We should reach my home by midnight."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, my darling fiancée, you are spending Lurlinemas with me in the Vinkus. And you won't ever have to face your father again if you don't want to. Once all the arrangements for the wedding are in motion, he's agreed to send your belongings over to the Vinkus, where you will be living from now on – when we're not here at Shiz, of course."

"But Nessa –"

"Your father is going to hire a professional nurse to care for her. Which is really what she needs, anyway."

Elphaba shook her head, overwhelmed. "Everything is moving so fast…"

Fiyero grinned. "I'd apologize, but I'm not really that sorry. I'm excited, I'm in love, and I don't want you around that man any longer. I want what's best for you. I want to give you the best life I can possibly offer."

Tears started gathering in Elphaba's eyes again. "I can't believe you…" she whispered. "I can't believe you're doing all this for me…"

"I love you," Fiyero said simply. "Just like you would do anything for Nessa – I would do anything for you."

Elphaba had a sudden thought. "Speaking of Nessa, did she know about this when she wrote that letter?"

"Actually, she didn't. I asked her to write something about you, and she saw it as an opportunity to finally tell you everything she's been wanting to say for a while now. And somehow, it just ended up fitting so perfectly with this whole thing. I didn't tell her about my plans for proposing to you until afterwards." Fiyero stood up and pulled Elphaba to her feet. "Anyway, you'd better get packing, because the carriage will be here in just under an hour."

"This is all so surreal…"

Fiyero smiled. "I know; it feels surreal to me, too."

"It's not just a dream that will go away when I wake up?"

Fiyero laughed. "No, it's all real," he assured her. "Now, you'd better go and pack."

"Come with me," Elphaba suggested. "I'll have to tell Galinda where I'm going and why, and if we're…engaged" – she smiled softly with a slight shake of her head – "we should tell her together."

"Galinda's still here?"

Elphaba nodded. "She didn't want me to spend Lurlinemas alone. Only now I'm leaving her…"

"Don't worry about her," Fiyero advised. "It's not far from here to her home; if she organizes transport soon, she could be home for Lurlinemas in a couple of hours."

"That's true. And maybe she can take Nessa with her. I don't like leaving Nessa like this, and I'm sure Galinda would be thrilled to have the company – especially if it's someone who's not averse to being made over!"

They both laughed, knowing how true that was.

Elphaba reached up and slid her arms around Fiyero's neck. "I love you, Yero."

Fiyero kissed Elphaba gently. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> I really hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! A special shout-out must go to LillyFae, because she guessed quite early on what was going to happen, the clever girl. And I quite enjoyed her theories on the motive behind each gift - some scarily close to target, and some not, but all very interesting nonetheless. Thankyou, LillyFae! And thanks to everyone else, too, for reading, reviewing, faving and following. It really means a lot.  
><strong>

**Please don't forget to review and tell me what you liked, disliked, and whether I should do something like this again next year. Also, can we just take a moment to appreciate this milestone? - i.e., my first-ever Fiyeraba engagement! I'd love to know what you think so I can hopefully improve any future attempts at similar scenes.**

**I'm also considering doing a sequel about what happens next, and it's been suggested that I do some follow-on drabbles for this, so please let me know if you're interested in either of those.**

**Thanks again, everyone. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and I'll see you in the New Year! xx**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span> I DO NOT own any of the characters mentioned in this story; they belong in their entirety to L. Frank Baum and Gregory Maguire. I DO, however, own the story itself, and it is protected in my name under Australian Copyright Law dating back to 2014.  
><strong>


End file.
